


Wilted Sunflower

by thatsbuckedup



Series: Wilted Sunflower [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsbuckedup/pseuds/thatsbuckedup
Summary: 'This must be what it feels like', he thinks, to lose someone that is. It would be so much easier to not have the capacity to feel the emotions that we do when that person is gone. Maybe, if he forgets then it will be easy, maybe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Wilted Sunflower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Wilted Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how many parts are planned with this fic, but nonetheless peruse at your own leisure. Also, things do need to develop in this story but I'll just leave it at that :)
> 
> There are also timeskip spoilers so if you haven't read the manga, that's up to you to continue reading this!

_-_

_"Who the hell am I gonna set to 'Samu!?"_

Here he was again. This is one of the exact reasons why Osamu is _never_ going to hand his twin another bottle of sake _ever_ because here he was for the fourth day in a row this week. Half slumped over the bench opposite Osamu's work station at Onigiri Miya, was Atsumu, holding onto his empty glass looking mournful. Suna Rintaro sits beside him on the next stool who's been receiving an earful just as much as Osamu has been since eight o'clock that night. 

Well, it's too late now. Atsumu is just lucky that the shop is closed, otherwise Osamu would find no trouble kicking his ass to the curb for making such a raucous. 

Osamu glances at the clock on the wall, it's nearing ten o'clock he's had such a busy day and just wants to go home, "you'll find someone." 

His answer is that of a robot. Like Osamu has been automatically programmed to repeat the same sentence _every_ time Atsumu asks him that same question. Meanwhile, Suna was left in the dark here. For most of the night he's been looking back and forth between the twins to try and pick up what he missed out on. The Miya's have been talking and arguing about one thing in particular and Suna couldn't quite put a finger on it. Usually, it was quite easy to decipher what they were going off about, but that was mainly back in high school. Even though everyone is still in contact, they _are_ on their own paths. 

Atsumu shakes his head fervently, "no, no, _no!_ _I've got to have him!"_

"'Tsumu, ya have plenty of good spikers as it is, stop bein' greedy."

"Ya don' understand!" a long whine escapes his mouth, "I said I wanna set fer _him!_ An' - an' now I hafta set fer Omi-kun!"

Over in the corner of the shop sat alone was tall scary Sakusa himself, glaring daggers into Atsumu's back who clearly has no care for the words coming out of his mouth. It was expected of Atsumu of course, who more so than his twin brother, does _not_ have a filter. 

Suna sees this as an opportunity to rile him up even more, "come on Atsumu, don't say that like it's a bad thing. At least Sakusa-san doesn't miss your sets even when they're shit." 

Almost likes he's just been revived, Atsumu latches his hands onto Suna's shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll, "my sets aren't shit! I know Imma good setter! They're good _right Omi!?"_

"I prefer Iizuna-san's sets or Kageyama's," Sakusa answers blandly without skipping a beat. 

In Atsumu's eyes, that was worse than say _'yes',_ Sakusa knew that too but he just wanted to say it out loud to add fuel to the fire. Letting go of Suna, he turns on his seat and flips Sakusa off who, unbothered, returns the gesture and goes back to scrolling on his phone. 

"Yer all fuckin' cruel!" Atsumu huffs, facing the counter now. "I don't have anybody." 

_"Omi-kun_ is yer partner! Ya guys live together now!" Osamu happily takes his turn to tease his brother, ignoring the very distinct death stare Sakusa sends him as well from the distance. 

"But I wan'him! Ya know, _HIM!_ All that talent...I could've made use of it all..." Atsumu trails off. His brother is nearly on his last nerve, now having to grit his teeth and bare it. Suna's also on his last thread after being left in the dark with what they're talking about. 

"What's he even getting so bent out of shape for now?" Suna questions Osamu as if the person he's asking about isn't next to him, hunched over the bench and almost sobbing into his empty plate. 

"Hinata Shoyo," he sighs tiredly. _He's heard that name far too many times to count in the last few days._

 _"What?_ That springy orange kid from high school?" 

Osamu gives a nod before a smirk spreads to his face as he suggests sarcastically to Atsumu, "why don' ya jus' book a flight, stuff him in yer suitcase an' bring him back here?"

Atsumu lifts his sorry head up as if he's been brought back to life for the second time. It's disturbing that he has a look on his face like he's _actually_ considering his brothers suggested method, as if he's already planning it in his head. It's just written all over his face. Without even saying anything else, Atsumu stands up, wobbling slightly, then heads out of the shop absolutely unprompted. 

Suna is left more dumbfounded than the one standing behind the bench, "he's not actually going to do that is he?"

That's a _very_ valid question. Sober Atsumu would consider it but probably wouldn't see to it that it happens given the consequences that follow. On the other hand, _drunk_ Atsumu is bound to just do it without considering anything at all. Plus, his former teammate knows how greedy Atsumu can be be. His level of need for whatever it was or _whom_ it was in this case seemed to surpass the common sense that he seems to have. 

"I think we all know what happens when my brother doesn't get somethin' he wants," Osamu groans, " _Sakusa-san,_ make sure Atsumu doesn't illegally smuggle someone across the border an' I'll give ya free onigiri fer a week." 

Sakusa's eyes lift from his phone, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that, "done." 

Sliding his mask back over his mouth and nose, Sakusa stands up and heads out of the shop too. Finally, _quiet._ No carry on or whining from his brother. 

"I kinda feel sorry for Sakusa," Suna chuckles, "having to put up with Atsumu."

"Now that they live together, yeah so do I _sometimes."_

"Anyway, where is Hinata?"

"On the other side of the world at the moment," Osamu answers, taking a cloth as he begins to wipe down his station, "Brazil." 

"Shit, what the hell is he doing there? Wouldn't he have only graduated just now?" Suna replies. 

Osamu shrugs, "must've. But he's gone to play beach, dunno how long fer though. M'just hopin' he comes back so Atsumu can shut his mouth already." 

"Don't tell me he's got a crush on him?" Suna questions. 

"Nah, it's not like that. _I'd know if he did,"_ Osamu responds. "But I dunno, 'Tsumu's jus' always had this affinity fer Hinata like how he said that he was goin' to set fer him someday. They got t'talkin' after that an' only jus' this afternoon, he got a text from him sayin' that he was _already overseas_ to play beach _in Brazil,_ an' well, ya saw his reaction." 

"Wow," Suna gasps, "so he just said _'I live in Brazil now, dunno when I'm coming back but it was nice meeting you'_ and left?"

"Somethin' like that I guess," Osamu confirms. 

-

That conversation was almost two years ago and yet, Atsumu still thinks about it every now and then when those meddlesome thoughts about smuggling Hinata across Japan's border force their way into his mind. It's humorous to Atsumu that he was even contemplating along the lines of it. He thinks about it after a long and gruelling fitness session where his brain is fuzzy and exhausted and he starts to find everything around him funny.

Meian is the first to notice the grin on Atsumu's face, "what are _you_ smiling for?" 

"Huh?" Atsumu snaps from his thoughts tugging his jersey over his head.

" _You_ , you're smiling like the love of your life just got down on one knee," Meian replies with narrow eyes, trying to figure out what's happening in Atsumu's scheming brain.

"Am I not allowed t'smile _Meia-paisen?"_ He teases, earning a whack around the head from his captain. 

"No you can't," Inunaki blurts into the conversation, throwing his towel around his neck, "you absolutely cannot because _you_ were the first one to drop out of wall sits today so you're _not_ allowed to smile." 

Atsumu pouts at them both, "but my legs were sore _Inu-saaaaaaan."_

Another whack around the head.

They haven't officially started the season yet given that it's about one month away with three weeks until preseason commences. Nonetheless, the remaining members of the MSBY Black Jackals still residing in Osaka find no harm in doing some offseason training. Sure it's not _as_ intense as the _usual_ training sessions, but ever since Meian took on the role of coordinating workouts, he _refuses_ to go easy on them. 

"Ha, if your legs are sore now, wait until we _actually_ get back into training," Inunaki warns him. 

_"Hey, hey, hey! Meia-san,_ I didn't know we were getting a new player!" Bokuto Kotaro, outside hitter for the Jackals comes springing into the changing room, waving his phone in the air. 

"We are?" Inunaki retorts. 

Atsumu scoffs, _"ugh,_ if it's anyone straight from high school, tell 'em to get fu-"

Before the profanities started to spill out of Atsumu's unfiltered mind, Meian swung his arm around his neck, pulling him into a headlock, _"and there goes that smart-ass mouth of yours again Atsumu-kun,"_ he sings through gritted teeth. 

"What's this about getting a new player? Meian, you should know about this. I though we already had the team sorted?" Inunaki asks as he reads the email from Bokuto's phone. 

Meian releases poor Atsumu from his stronghold, then rests his elbow on his shoulder, "I don't know anything more than you guys do, so we'll be finding out together. But I _knew_ that we were getting another player as of last week. Plus, I know it's someone good."

Bokuto gasps, "how do you know? Did you hear the coaches talking or something? Are they gonna tell us today?" 

"I never heard anything from them," Meian responds. "I just know that they have to be pretty damn good to get into the team without a full trial." 

Well, Meian wasn't completely wrong there. But that wasn't the answer the others were searching for. Receiving a new player always adds to the excitement for the team heading into a fresh season. So far, the Jackals have made significant progress in growth as a whole, even as they managed to secure Miya Atsumu; the auspicious and intelligent setter and Sakusa; a solid and unconventional hitter. 

They almost tasted victory in the previous season before the Adlers swiped the championship title from the Jackals. Now ridden with insatiable hunger to win, there is no doubt the Jackals plan on flattening them and everyone else during the season _and_ at finals. To have a new inclusion only adds to the spark the team has already set. 

"The email says that the press release goes live at 2pm on the website," Atsumu says, now gathered around Bokuto's phone. "Wonder who it is..."

"You know what, it's probably that youngster from the Rockets, the one with that _real_ sharp line shot that could give Bokkun a run for his money," Inunaki thinks aloud. 

Bokuto sends him a dirty look, "excuse me but my line shots are the nastiest to dig. _Take it back."_

"If you're talking about that Goshiki, he's still signed with the Rockets. They've already announced their team for the season," Sakusa speaks up for the first time since their training session ended.

"Ooh, what about that _really_ tall blocker from the Warriors? Hyakunawa?" Bokuto continues with the chain of guesses. 

"Ya mean Hyakuzawa?" Atsumu corrects him. "I doubt it." 

"Hold on, the email says it's an _import player,_ so they'll be coming in from another country which is a pretty big deal. That's probably why they haven't told us all beforehand. They might still be sorting stuff out possibly," Inunaki notices...

-

It didn't matter how many times they tried to guess the new player because they were bound to find out by the afternoon. When the time rolled around, Atsumu was back in the apartment, eyes glued to Sakusa's laptop who sat at the other end of the couch watching in anticipation as well. The rest of the team were no doubt doing the same thing; ready to see who's going to walk in front of their wall of sponsors and appear before the media. 

"Ya know, whoever this import players gonna be, they'll probably end up livin' with us," Atsumu says to Sakusa who literally couldn't think of anything worse. 

Sakusa recalls being told that he and Atsumu were being housed together at the start of their V1 careers. It was difficult enough to live with another person, but _Miya Atsumu_ of all people. He's had to put up with him at youth camp, the national under 19's squad and now the professional divisional league. Sakusa just cannot seem to catch a break from him. 

However, he couldn't deny that Atsumu was right. They were the only pair currently living in an apartment together given that one of them comes from Tokyo and the other practically comes from the countryside. Not to mention, their teammates were already housed before Atsumu and Sakusa joined. 

Sakusa scoffs, "it's bad enough just living with _one_ person." 

"Omi, that's not a very nice thing t'say to yer _favourite setter,"_ Atsumu frowns as the other scowls. 

"They would tell us if they were staying here so I doubt it. It's far too soon to be given any notice from the coaches or admin at the very least," Sakusa adds. Even from where he's seated, Atsumu can just about see Sakusa's brain refuting all the potential outcomes of the player who _might_ end up living with them.

"We're the only house that has a spare room though," Atsumu quickly rebuts. 

"It's _not_ a spare room, its where we put all our recovery gear in."

Atsumu snorts, "ya mean _your_ recovery gear. Whadda ya need _two_ yoga mats fer anyway? Can' ya jus' do with one? Besides, if there's a bed, wardrobe _and a bathroom in there,_ then it's a bedroom." 

"Whatever," he scoffs, ending the conversation at that. If there's one thing that Sakusa doesn't like, it's being proved wrong _especially_ by Miya Atsumu. 

"S'okay, I know ya jus' wanna live with me an' me only," he says, flashing him a sheepish grin before he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jacket. 

Ultimately Atsumu is thankful he's distracted from Sakusa's harsh stare as he checks the notification. Expecting to see _another_ sponsor reaching out to him on social media or a text from his brother asking for his t-shirts back, Atsumu is surprised to say the least when he sees Hinata's contact on his screen. 

**From Shoyo:** _'Like the view Atsumu-san? ;)'_

"View?" Atsumu says to his phone with a brow raised. Sakusa glances with slight interest. 

He didn't get it. Was Hinata supposed to send him a nude after messaging him something like that? Atsumu scrolls up in case he might've missed it, but he was sorely mistaken. He then pauses for a second, deliberating on how he'd feel if Hinata _did_ send him a nude. It's not like he was opposed but...

... _there was nothing._ The only photos Atsumu has ever received from Hinata were pictures of the beach, sunsets, food, and selfies. Of course there were Atsumu's _return_ selifes which to the objective eye was borderline raunchy. If anything _those_ were closer to nudes. He was shirtless in practically all of them. Hinata didn't care and neither did Atsumu because he knew for a _fact_ that he had a good body and liked to show it off. 

Atsumu never understood the message until he was midway through responding, when his eyes flicked up to the laptop screen, fixated there. 

_"Fuckin'...kiddin' me,"_ Atsumu's jaw fell open, stunned to the core. 

Camera shutters snapped left, right and centre, the media already firing questions. _So that's what his text meant._ Accompanied by Coach Foster, walking across the screen to sit down at the press table, sun kissed and built was none other than-

 _"SHOYO-KUN!!!"_ Atsumu shouts at the top of his lungs, flying up from the couch. 

Sakusa had a hard time trying to tell Atsumu to shut up over his loud and boisterous yelling, but he too was also stumped, staring at their new teammate who was sitting down, ready to take questions. 

"Can you calm down!" Sakusa growls him angrily. _No, Atsumu cannot calm down._

In the end, Sakusa had to reach across the couch to grab Atsumu by the sleeve yanking him back down. Too happy to even care, he's compliant, intent on listening to Hinata speak when he's asked his fist question. 

_"What was your reaction when you found out that you were going to be playing for the Black Jackals, Hinata-san?"_

A smile spreads on Hinata's face so contagious that it makes Atsumu grin like stupid, "I was so excited! _Really excited!_ I've been itching to get back into indoor volley and I couldn't be happier to do that with the Jackals so I'm really looking forward to the season!"

 _Cute,_ Atsumu thinks to himself. 

_"Hinata-san, what's the transition from beach to indoor volleyball been like so far?"_

"Ah, the first time I got back onto a hard floor court here was definitely really strange since I've become so used to the sand. But it was a good, familiar feeling and I've missed it a lot," Hinata answers, bubbly as ever. _Atsumu is still smiling like his idol is speaking directly to him through the screen._

_"A question for Coach Foster, what was it about Hinata's skills that appealed to you the most?"_

"Hinata is a very capable, very reliable player from what I've seen and also an all rounder which I came to find out at his trial where he played with two of our older members. Personally I think that's a huge asset when it comes to volleyball not to mention his skills he would've acquired from playing on the beach so I can't wait for people to see just how good he is," Foster explains contently. 

Atsumu freezes as something comes into focus for him, _"hold on."_

"What now?" Sakusa questions. 

"Two of our eldest players, thas Meian an' Barnes - _an' Barnes isn't even in the city..._ or maybe he is? _Either way they would've had a trial with Shoyo-kun!_ So they knew all along!" He whines, almost like a child. 

"Wow, Miya Atsumu _finally_ figures something out for himself for once," Sakusa replies unfazed. Atsumu doesn't have the time for insults, he wants to listen to Hinata.

_"Hinata-san, back in high school you played as a middle blocker, will you be returning to that position this coming season?"_

Hinata chuckles, "unfortunately not, I think my time as a middle blocker was just strictly limited to high school but I'll be joining the hitters this time around."

 _Good,_ Atsumu thinks to himself. That's where he _should_ be. With Hinata coming in as a spiker, Atsumu was going over the different plays he already mentally prepared for when this day would come. _He_ was the one who called it at nationals. Even if he wasn't playing as an outside hitter and did go back to being a blocker, that wasn't going to stop Atsumu from setting to him. 

But boy could Atsumu listen to Hinata talk for days. He could recite a dictionary to him and Atsumu would still be paying close attention, might even take notes too. It's a shame for him however when the press conference comes to a close after a succession of questions which Atsumu and Sakusa stay through. At the end of it all, Atsumu takes out his phone again, responding to Hinata's text. 

**To Shoyo:**

_'Loved the view. 10/10. Welcome home ;) x'_

**To Shoyo:**

_'ALSO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEE'_

The following day, Atsumu woke up to a notification from the official MSBY Black Jackals Instagram, updating their some millions of followers on their new addition to the team. A portrait shot of Hinata dressed in their black and gold uniform wearing the number 21 above the caption: _'Introducing our latest Jackal, Hinata Shoyo from Miyagi, 22, outside hitter!'_

Double tap. 

-

"I was righ' Omi-kun," Atsumu says while he's chomping on a banana, "Shoyo-kun _is_ gonna be livin' wi'us." 

_"Don't talk with your mouth full_ and _did you ask him if he's had his flu shots?"_

"Mmm," Atsumu continues, not listening, "he's gonna be in Miyagi fer the rest of the week t'see his family, catch up wi'his friends, an' get all his stuff ready to move t'Osaka on Monday before preseason starts."

"Yeah but, did you ask him if he's had flu shots?" Sakusa repeats, growing more agitated. "And how do you even know that he's staying with us?" 

Atsumu gasps suddenly as an idea pops into his head, "we should have a welcome party fer him! Invite the team 'round, get some balloons an' all that!"

Sakusa could hold a gun to Atsumu's head and he _still_ probably wouldn't listen, "what's his number?" 

_"Wha'?"_ Atsumu asks with a mouthful of yellow mush. 

Sakusa grimaces and averts his eyes, "just give me his number." 

"Say please Omi." 

"Like _you_ ever say please," Sakusa replies. In the end, Atsumu very _reluctantly_ sent Hinata's number to Sakusa's phone. 

**New message: to Hinata**

_'Hi Hinata, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi from the Jackals. Miya Atsumu gave me your number. Firstly, welcome to the team. Secondly, have you had your flu shots? If not, I recommend you get them promptly.'_

**From Hinata:**

_'Hello Sakusa-san! Thank you so much, and yes I've had my flu shots on arrival back to Miyagi so no need to worry! I look forward to playing alongside you! :)'_

"Did ya hafta be so formal Omi-kun?" Atsumu questions as he peers over Sakusa's shoulder, watching him the whole time as he types. 

"Get out of my face." 

-

The following few days go by painfully slow for Atsumu given all he wants to do is see Hinata and get stuck straight into training. Sakusa isn't exempt from suffering too. He's had to put up with _'Shoyo-kun this'_ and _'Shoyo-kun that,' 'Omi did_ _you know that Shoyo-kun can speak Portuguese? How cool is that Omi?'_ He's like a broken record, and Sakusa thinks it's only going to get worse when Hinata _actually_ arrives.

But, it's not like he can do anything about it other than move out - the idea alone is as pointless as it seems and disappears as fast as it came to him. 

"What time are you picking him up from the station tomorrow?" Sakusa asks, carefully pulling off a pair of yellow cleaning gloves.

They had spent some time cleaning and decluttering the spare room together. Mainly it was just Sakusa doing all the hard work while Atsumu fluffed around on his phone texting Hinata. _Of course._

"Ten in the mornin'," Atsumu replies. "I'll bring him back here, drop off his stuff an' then he said he wants ta see the city, so I'll show him 'round a bit. You can tag along if ya want to Omi-kun." 

"No thanks," Sakusa replies. Atsumu was expecting that answer, nonetheless, he always likes to asks. 

-

When the day _finally_ arrived, Atsumu drove down to the station and greeted Hinata with open arms. He's grown a bit since the last time he saw him at high school nationals which was sort of expected. Yet the sun in Brazil clearly served him well over there and Atsumu couldn't disregard the fact that he looked happier in some way, at least more than he's previously seen him be. 

He's probably just happy to be home, happy to get back into volleyball, happy to see Atsumu. 

_"Atsumu-saaaaaaaaaan!"_

Hinata came running up to Atsumu, lugging a duffle bag and two big suitcases behind him. He let's go of the handles as it claps onto the ground then leaps into Atsumu's arms. _Geez he's gotten stronger._ It's fairly obvious that it's all the muscle he's built overseas from what Atsumu can see. 

"I can' believe ya didn't tell me about any of this!" Atsumu says, taking one of Hinata's suitcases for him when they break away from each other after a long awaited hug. 

Hinata laughs brightly, "I'm sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise! _Were_ you surprised?" 

"Course I was!" Atsumu exclaims, slinging his arm around Hinata's shoulders as they walk together, "I thought I was seeing' things fer a second." 

"You've got the real deal now," Hinata points at himself. "Also, thank you for picking me up!" 

Atsumu grins, "don' worry about it. _Ooh_ by the way, we're goin' to my brothers restaurant fer dinner tonight. Omi said he's comin' too which is a big coz' he doesn't usually wanna go anywhere." 

"I'm looking forward to it! I haven't seen Osamu-san in ages too!" 

-

Hinata finally got to meet Sakusa in person when they arrive back at the apartment. But their conversation was short-lived when Atsumu dragged Hinata out so they could start his tour of Osaka. Since he grew up in the region, Atsumu was familiar with the city and ever since he moved out to Osaka, he just about knows the ins and outs of it. 

Throughout the day, Atsumu and Hinata indulged in a little bit of shopping, visited Atsumu's favourite boba tea shop, and took an absurd amount of photos together and of one another. But at the end of a long day of sightseeing, Hinata is happily seated next to Atsumu in Onigiri Miya after hours. Sakusa is two seats away from them, enjoying his food quietly and pitching into the ongoing conversation whenever he feels like it. 

Very briefly, Atsumu peers down from above at the entire situation. He's content and sees that Hinata is too as he's divulging into his stories about his time spent in Brazil. Like when he got lost in Rio while working and had his wallet stolen. Or when he happened to bump into an old rival turned friend from high school, or his visit to Christ the Redeemer. He goes on to talk about all the amazing food he tried, spending his days on the every so busy Copacabana beach and how he scouted out a hidden spot to go to just outside of the city, and of course, his beach matches. 

Just listening to it all makes Atsumu want to see Brazil for himself. Everything is just nice and Atsumu doesn't want to leave the moment, yet hopes that there's more to come. He's sure of that, but above all, he's glad Hinata is back. 

It's been two years since high school nationals. Three years since Atsumu declared he was going to set for Hinata. Promised fulfilled. Now that time has come, Atsumu's motivation is running deeper than it's ever been. He wants to crush the Adlers, crush Raijin, crush every team in the division and knows the Jackals can achieve that with Hinata at their side. 

"So why'd ya leave the country in the first place? Was indoor volleyball not hard enough fer ya?" Osamu asks him. 

"Actually, beach is a lot harder than I expected. Probably harder than indoor," he chuckles nervously. "But I left because I needed to get good. In high school, I wasn't really much without Kageyama, so I needed to get better if I wanted to play professionally," 

"And it wasn't scary?" Sakusa asks, "just dropping everything and leaving straight after you graduated?" 

"It was _very_ scary," Hinata assures, "and I had second thoughts about my decision in the first few weeks after I left, _especially_ when I started to get really homesick." 

Sakusa still didn't understand, "but you had to go all the way to the other side of the world to get good? Why couldn't you just stay here and do it?" 

Hinata shrugs, something in his demeanour shifts, "in order to get better at indoor volleyball, playing beach was a must for me and it's not really a popular thing here so it wouldn't have been as beneficial for me. But I'm back now and that's all that matters!" 

Hinata's large grin and the finality in his voice mean that the topic of interest came to a close. Sakusa didn't press him with any more questions and Atsumu is thankful that he didn't. He warned Hinata previously about Sakusa always asking about things that he doesn't know much about. Hinata seemed to understand of course. 

"Where's Sunarin at?" Atsumu changes the subject. "Thought he'd be here." 

"Left this mornin', Raijin start trainin' tomorrow as well. They've also got a new import player, a guy from Bulgaria?"

"Anton Ivanov," Sakusa says. 

"Thas the one," Osamu replies. "He's livin' with Rin and Komori." 

Atsumu exhales like he couldn't care less who this new player was, "I have no idea who the hell that is but, ya better hold down ya man 'Samu or this _Ivanov_ might just sweep him off his feet." 

Osamu glares hard at him, "I'm goin' to be an only child if ya don't shut up."

"Are you not even following anything about the other teams?" Sakusa asks Atsumu bitterly. 

He shakes his head, "nope." He lies. "The only team I care about is _my_ team," which _wasn't_ a lie. 

"Ya mean, Coach Foster's team," Osamu corrects him before Atsumu shoots his brother a dirty look. 

"The team that _Shoyo-kun, Omi_ and _I_ are in," Atsumu holds his finger up as if he's teaching. Osamu rolls his eyes, expecting nothing less form his conceited brother. He sighs heavily. 

"M'glad yer back in the country Hinata. If ya hadn't have come back at all, I'd still be wiping 'Tsumu's tears off my benches. He's a real crybaby under all that-" Osamu gestures at _all of_ Atsumu. It makes Hinata, the ever so buoyant and confident person that he is, shy. 

Atsumu points back at his brother, _"lies!_ Plus, yer one t'talk! Leas' I wasn' cryin' like a _baby_ when Sunarin went to play with the pros after graduating!" 

"What the fuck are ya even talkin' about? I _never_ cried - _you in fact,_ cried fer two years straight when Hinata went overseas!" Osamu argues back. 

_Ah, so this is what it's like having a twin,_ Hinata says quietly to himself. Then again, he has Natsu, but he's not going to be seeing her as often as he would like to. Besides, she's a lot younger than he is so arguing was never really a recurring thing. But the elephant in the room was still at large. Hinata couldn't help but think to himself; _was Atsumu-san actually crying over the fact that I left the country, or was Osamu-san just_ _exaggerating?_ If he did, Hinata feels a _teeny_ bit bad about it, but, he made his decision in the end at that time. 

Hinata stands, wraps his arms around Atsumu from behind where he was sitting, "did you _really_ cry over me Atsumu-san? That's cute~."

"I-I did _not!"_ Atsumu wants to bury his face into the bench. Osamu started to laugh as Atsumu's incomplete answer just proved his point. 

Atsumu is only like that because for the most part, it was true that he cried. The other half _was_ just an exaggeration because he was _definitely_ upset when Hinata left. Osamu had assumed that they had grown quite close given that they were in constant back and forth contact with one another for the past five years.

Even back in high school, Osamu remembers telling his brother off multiple times as the bright glow of Atsumu's phone lit up their room whenever he was trying to get to sleep. He knew then that he was texting Hinata. 

Their third year captain, Kita Shinsuke even had to step in at one point and confiscate his phone since he'd be sneaking in texts at the table whenever they ate after training or at camps. After that, Kita imposed one rule that _only_ applied to Atsumu; _no phones at the table._

"He hasn't changed his lock screen in three years either," Sakusa brings up.

Atsumu's eyes widen, "h-how do _you_ even know that!?" 

"Because you told me the other day before Hinata arrived," he answers promptly. "You said _'I haven't changed my lock screen since high school'_ then showed me it which is a selfie of you and Hinata." 

"Is that the one from your third year? Let's see it!" Hinata takes advantage of where he's positioned and digs both his hands into the pockets on Atsumu's jacket, yanking out his phone when he finds it. In protest, Atsumu shoots up from his seat and tries to reach for his phone from behind Hinata, who hunches over slightly to protect it. 

"Aw, it is! You never sent this to me by the way when I asked for it," Hinata teases him. Atsumu tries to swipe the object from him but Hinata is too fast for him. 

"Thas' coz' he wanted it all to himself," Osamu snickers. "An' we all know what _that_ means." 

Both Hinata and Atsumu freeze at the same time when the embarrassment settles in. Hinata chuckles and in the end, gives the phone up to Atsumu who unwrapped his arms from his body trying to snatch it back. 

_"Start countin' ya fuckin' blessins' Osamu_ and keep yer perverted mind away from us!" Atsumu warns. 

Osamu tilts his head to the side, "what are ya goin' on about? I jus' meant ya kept it to yerself coz' it was the only photo ya had of the two of ya together?" 

_"Huh?_ But I didn't _jus'_ have that _one_ photo!" 

"Oh so ya _did_ have more of him, okay..." Osamu smirks. Hinata claps a hand to his mouth and tries not to sputter out a laugh whether at his own embarrassment or the fact that Osamu keeps teasing his twin. 

"Anyways," Atsumu huffs. "We have our first fitness testin' in the mornin' an' we're probably gonna die so we should head off." 

"Wow, ya didn't even deny what I jus' said," Osamu says. 

Atsumu fires back another comment at Osamu, sparking yet another argument between them. It wasn't until Hinata reminded the Miya's that they should probably start going. After that, he helped Osamu wash up the dishes in the kitchen while Atsumu might as well have had a conversation with the wall as he was waiting since Sakusa wasn't paying any attention to him. 

Osamu thanks Hinata for helping him and says that he'll _'see him around'_ before heading out of the shop with Atsumu at his side who was reluctantly bidding Osamu a good night. 

"Strange..." Osamu mutters as he watches out the window, his brother and Hinata chatting away as they wait for their third house member. 

Sakusa throws on his jacket and mask, "what is?" 

"Them two," Osamu ticks his head towards them standing outside. "I didn't realise how close they were." 

"Haven't they been in contact since your second year of high school?" Sakusa asks before he puts on his mask. 

"Yeah, mainly textin' or callin' but they never met up outside of volleyball," Osamu replies. 

"Is that so?" Sakusa says with just as much excitement as watching a clock tick by. 

"Yup," Osamu nods. "An' unfortunately fer _you,_ yer gonna hafta witness it all livin' with them from now on." 

Sakusa sighs, staring out the window as Hinata and Atsumu are holding one another in their arms. Something from that tells Osamu and Sakusa that those two were only going to get closer. 

_"Joy."_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know *paisen just means senpai which is just a slang-y, playful way of saying it, Atsumu was using it here jokingly to Meian :) 
> 
> H.


End file.
